


Not A MacLeod In The Sky

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Moment In Time [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Role-Playing Game, Scottish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: A spot of Highlander role play to add to the normal bedroom idle chat.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Series: A Moment In Time [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147883
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Not A MacLeod In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** It would be a dream come true to own these two; but I have owned their calendars.  
>  **A/N:** Written, quite quickly, after a migraine-induced sleep and posted in 2011 in order to wish a Highlander fan a happy birthday.

"So, you want to play dress-up, do you?" the Doctor asked as he squeezed Donna closer to him. "What bit of role play did you want then?"

"I was thinking..." She leant over the edge of their bed and produced a brown paper bag. "...of this." She then dumped the bag into his lap and eyed him expectantly.

He opened the bag with extreme caution. He visible started when he peeped inside. "What the hell is that? You want me to wear a dead ferret?" he pondered as he gawped at her in horror.

"Dead ferret?" She grabbed the bag, peered inside too, and then cheekily smirked at him. "That's not a dead ferret, you idiot. Take it out," she ordered as she handed the bag back to him.

Reluctantly, he extracted the object from the bag and gingerly held it up for careful examination. "Is that a wig? Are you serious? You want me to wear a wig?" he queried scrunched his face up in disgust. "Are you trying to say you fancy women now, or do you think I'm a woman?"

She playfully swatted his bare arm. "Neither of those, you dumbo! It’s a wig to make you look more like... that bloke off the telly."

"What bloke off the telly?" His jealous irritation coming at her in waves as he spoke. "Who on TARDIS do you have a thing for now?!"

She kissed his mouth briefly in consolation, "Only you around here. Don't worry." She turned her attention back to the wig. "But I thought we could have some fun with you dressed up as that MacLeod fella; you know, the one with the long hair, the tartan, and the five o'clock shadow."

"Oh, him!" Unhappy realisation dawned on him. "You think I can pull that one off, do you?" He grinned cheekily at her.

"Worth a try, don't you think?" she agreed and grinned back. "And I bet you have a kilt hidden somewhere in that big old wardrobe of yours."

"I do," he readily admitted. "Might not be the right clan, but I'm sure we can improvise." Then he gave her a cheeky wink to go with his earlier grin.

Now pleased, she clapped her hands in delight. "This is going to be fun. Can you do the accent too?"

"Which one?" He gave her a puzzled frown. "Scottish or American?"

"American, of course," she scoffed at him. "Can you?"

He looked unsure. "Erm... Truthfully? No. No I can't, but I can do a good Scottish one if you want me to."

She playfully huffed, "Oh, go on then; amaze me with your Scottish accent."

He then broke into the most beautiful Scottish accent she had ever heard. "I will always try to amaze you no matter what I do," he drawled. He’d spoken low and enticingly near her ear.

She felt herself swooning, and he hadn't even got the wig on yet. And the saucy tyke knew exactly what affect his words had had on her. She quickly thrust the wig back into his hands. "You'd better go and get ready then, Bonny Prince Charlie, before someone steals you to do voiceover work for life insurance or something."

"You may mock," he retorted as he began to climb out of the bed, "but I've had my offers."

"To be a model at the KitKat factory? Yeah, I can see that one happening," she scorned him and giggled loudly.

"Yep, laugh it up, Noble. That would be because I'm long and very yummy. You won't be laughing when I come back and ravish you," he threatened with a pout.

"I should hope not," she retorted. "I'm not planning on laughing at you at all if things go right"

"That's alright then," he commented, and smiled seductively, renewing his accent. "I'll be a few moments, my love, and then I shall return."

"I look forward to it!" she called out to his retreating form. She laid back against the pillows to note, "This is turning into our best anniversary so far." And she quietly hummed to herself in expectation.

After some minutes he reappeared in the doorway to say, "Hello there, lassie. Can I interest you in a wee bite?" He gave his best seductive pose as he showed off his lean legs, and flicked his newly acquired locks

She dissolved into delighted laughter. "Come over here, Rabbie, and let me run my fingers through your hair," she ordered him.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled towards her until he loomed over her body. "Ye cannae take me, woman, until ye say the magic words," he proclaimed and grinned at her through his now-long tresses.

"Ooh. Can't I, Rabbie? Oh dear. My fingers have taken on a life of their own," she purred, and pouted up at him, letting her hand creep up his thigh. "You might have to punish me."

He gulped. "Really?" he squeaked. Coughing to clear his throat, he tried again, "Unhand me, woman. My heart belongs to another."

"It had bloody well better not do!" she exploded at him. "Not if you know what's good for you. You belong to me." She glared at him menacingly.

In reply, he cupped her face gently whilst saying, "Donna, I have no intention of loving someone else. You know this is me messing about, right? I’ll never want anyone other than you. Never ever."

She saw the sincerity in his eyes, and melted yet again. "You prawn!" She reached up to drag his lips down onto hers. 

He answered her by returning her kiss with fervour; and then showed her with his body how much he loved her... In case she was in any doubt.


End file.
